videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog 2
(PS3) | accessdate= 2014-01-21 }} Xbox 360 (X360) | accessdate= 2014-01-21 }} Android (Android) | accessdate= 2014-01-21 }} SEGA Genesis (Genesis, Wii) | accessdate= 2014-01-21 }} Nintendo Wii SEGA GameGear (GameGear,3DS) | accessdate= 2014-01-21 }} Nintendo 3DS iOS (iOS) | accessdate= 2014-01-21 }} PC (PS3) | accessdate= 2014-01-21 }} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Medien = CD-ROM, DVD-ROM, Speicherkarte, NOD, Steckmodul |Altersfreigabe = |Vorgänger = Sonic the Hedgehog |Nachfolger = Sonic the Hedgehog 3 }} Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ist ein Jump 'n' Run aus dem Hause Sega und eines der vielen Sonic-Games. Auch hier wird zwischen einer 8- und einer 16-Bit-Version unterschieden. 8-Bit-Version Gameplay Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (au.: Sonic 2) Im Gegensatz zum Vorgänger (8-Bit-Version) beinhaltet dieses Spiel nicht die typische Kreiselattacke von Sonic, da diese erst später eingeführt wurde (mit der 16-Bit-Version des Vorgängers). In diesem Spiel gibt es die einmalige Möglichkeit, mit Sonic Kart zu fahren (in einigen Level). Wie auch schon der Vorgänger ist dieses Spiel in Zonen mit je drei Akten unterteilt, jedoch gibt es hier sieben Zonen. Am Ende von Zone 6 trifft Sonic auf seinen Roboterdoppelgänger (Silver Sonic). Ein weiterer Unterschied zu anderen Games der Reihe ist der, dass die Chaos Emeralds über die Level verteilt sind, so kann einer in jedem zweiten Akt jeder Zone gefunden werden. Werden diese fünf gesammelt und Mecha Sonic im dritten Akt der Zone 6 zerstört, wird der sechste Chaos Emerald herausgegeben und der Spieler hat nun Zugang zum finalen Level (Crystal Egg), wo auf ihn ein finales Boss-Battle mit Dr. Robotnik wartet. Nur wer dies schafft, sieht das gute Ende, der Abspann, in dem Sonic und Tails flüchten. Ist dies nicht der Fall, endet das Spiel nach Zone 6 mit einem mehr oder weniger guten Ende. Handlung: South Island war seit dem Sieg von Sonic über Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Dr. Eggman) ein friedlicher Ort. Sonic machte sich vor Langeweile auf zu einer Reise, um neue Abenteuer zu besuchen. Bei seiner Rückkehr auf die Insel fand er - sehr zur Verwunderung - sie nahezu verlassen. Der einzige Hinweis, wohin die Bewohner verschwunden sein könnten liegt in einer Notiz, die Sonics Kumpel Miles "Tails" Prower geschrieben hat. Darin steht, dass er von Dr. Robotnik entführt wurde und an einem Ort namens Crystal Egg festgehalten wird. Das Lösegeld für Tails Wiederkehr sind die Sieben Chaos Emeralds, die an die sechs Boss-Roboter ausgehändigt werden müssen. 16-Bit-Version Gameplay Wie bereits im Vorgänger steuert der Spieler Sonic durch die verschiedenen Level und muss dabei Ringe sammeln und Gegnern und Objekten ausweichen und ebenfalls ist dem Spieler wieder ein Zeitlimit von zehn Minuten vorgegeben. Das Spiel ist in elf Zonen unterteilt, wobei die ersten Sieben je zwei Akte haben, der Achte drei und die restlichen nur je einen. Nach jeder Zone steht Sonic einem Boss-Gegner gegenüber - meist Dr. Robotnik. Neu ist in diesem Spiel der Spin Dash, ein Move, bei dem Sonic sich sehr schnell dreht, sich dabei aber nicht vom Fleck rührt. Dies kann er als Speed-Boost nutzen oder um hoch zu springen. Diese Attacke wird von ihm auch in Super Smash Bros. Brawl genutzt. Ebenfalls neu ist die Verwandlung in Super Sonic. Dies wird erreicht, indem der Spieler alle Chaos Emeralds sammelt. Um in die Super-Form zu wechseln, muss Sonic mindestens 50 Ringe gesammelt haben und dann in die Luft springen. Ist er in dieser Form, wird er gelb und ist unverwundbar, kann aber trotzdem noch durch z.B. ertrinken sterben. Während dieser Phase wird außerdem seine Geschwindigkeit erhöht, was aber Ringe verbraucht. Hat man keine Ringe mehr übrig, verwandelt sich Sonic zurück. Auch die Super-Form wird in Super Smash Bros. Brawl verwendet. Handlung: Erneut will Dr. Ivo Robotnik (dt. Version Dr. Eggman) die Welt mit seinen in Roboter verwandelten Tiere unterjochen. Dafür benötigt er die Chaos Emeralds und seine neueste Erfindung, das Death Egg. Sonic macht sich mit seinem neuen Kumpanen Tails auf, die Welt vor dem bösen Wissenschaftler zu bewahren. Spezial-Level Es existieren in diesem Spiel auch sieben sogenannte Spezial-Level, die in einem Pseudo-3D-Modus kreiert worden sind. Diese werden erreicht, indem man mindestens 50 Ringe sammelt und einen Star-Post benutzt. In diesem Level rennt man durch einen Parcours, in dem man Ringe sammeln und Bomben ausweichen muss. Dabei muss eine gewisse Anzahl an Ringen gesammelt werden, um die drei Checkpoints zu durchschreiten und den Emerald zu erhalten. Nach Beenden des Spezial-Levels kehr man automatisch an den Star-Post zurück, durch den man in das Level kam. Dann steht die Ring-Anzahl auf 0 und das Level setzt sich fort. Multiplayer: Es gibt hier auch einen Multiplayer-Modus, in dem ein Spieler als Sonic und der andere als Tails spielen kann. Die beiden rennen dabei gegeneinander durch drei normale Level (Emerald Hill, Casino Night, Mystic Cave) und ein Spezial-Level. Nach dem der Erste durch das Ziel gelaufen ist, muss der zweite Spieler den Kurs in weniger als 60 Sekunden beenden, sonst wird das Level vorzeitig beendet. Die Bewertung erfolgt in folgenden Kategorien: Punktezahl, benötigte Zeit, Anzahl der Ringe am Level-Ende, Gesamt-Anzahl an gesammelten Ringen (inkl. Verlorene) und die Anzahl der zerstörten/benutzten Item-Boxen. Dies gilt aber nur für die regulären Level, beim Spezial-Level zählt nur die Anzahl der Ringe. Sieger ist der bestplazierte Spieler in der Auflistung. Quellen Kategorie:Sonic Kategorie:Jump 'n' Run Kategorie:Sega Mega Drive Kategorie:Wii U Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:Mobile Kategorie:Nintendo DS Kategorie:Game Boy Advance Kategorie:IOS